Charlie Bone And The Lost Castle
by flamesking
Summary: Charlie Is starting his third year at Bloors. Only this could prove his last. His aunts are plotting. And a boy who walks through walls seems to be their target......
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Boy

Charlie Bone rubbed his eyes. He looked over to the left side of the bed where his clock was. It was midnight. Charlie always felt alive at midnight and tonight he also felt hungry. He heard sounds downstairs. It must be uncle P having a snack Charlie decided to go join him. He climbed out of bed and walked onto the landing. He was surprised Grandmas door was open. It must be her downstairs. Charlie decided not to chance a snack and turned to go back to his room when he heard a snippet of conversation.

"He could be dangerous!" Grandma Bone shouted. Charlie turned round and walked nearer the stairs to try to eavesdrop a bit more.

"That's why we need him on our side. Imagine the possibilities!" Lucretia said hungrily.

"But what if that brat Charlie gets to him first!" Eustacia spat.

"I think it's finally time we disposed of the menace." Grandma Bone announced.

"We can't get rid of Charlie if Patrons always protecting him" Lucretia said with a sigh.

Charlie heard a scraping of chairs and realized that the sisters were leaving he tiptoed back to his room and shut the door. He climbed onto his bed and mused about the conversation he had just overheard. Who was this boy they wanted on their side?

What were they going to do to Patron…… Charlie sighed. It seemed like this term Bloors was going to be even more dangerous than normal.

"Up." Charlie opened his eyes. His Grandma was standing over him.

"Up or you'll miss your bus." She man handled him out of bed and left him to get changed. Twenty minutes later Charlie walked downstairs yawning; his hair as usual had refused to be flattened and it was sticking up in unusual places.

"Charlie have you ever heard of a thing called a come?" Said Masie as Charlie sat down and began eating his toast that had been prepared for him.

"I tried to comb it" He mumbled before biting into the toast again.

Charlie looked out the window of the bus thinking about this new boy his aunts had been talking about.

"I wonder what he's in…." Charlie mused out loud.

"Pardon?" Fidelio said turning round to look at Charlie.

"Oh I was just thinking about this new boy….." Charlie said with a sigh.

"What new boy?" Asked Fidelio, He hated to be left out things as Charlie already knew.

Charlie filled him on the conversation he had heard the night before.

"I am so glad I'm not in your family Charlie" Fidelio said miserably.

"Well I am and I'm making the best of it." Charlie smiled. The boys perked up as they got off the bus. Emma and Olivia were walking towards them. Charlie noticed that Olivia's hair was yellow today.

"Hello Charlie, hello Fido!" She said as she reached them. Emma smiled

"Did you have a good holiday you two?"

"Right up until the last night." Charlie replied.

"What happened?" Olivia asked. Charlie found himself yet again giving an account of the night before.

"We'll keep a look out for him" Olivia said as they began walking towards the gate.

Charlie kept up his run of bad first days of term by getting sent put of history. Mr Pope had said that he was useless and Charlie agreed. The only reason he was in this school was because of his powers. Charlie decided to go exploring. He took a left from the history room and then a right down the passage that lead to the music room. Suddenly Charlie heard foot steps. He didn't want to have to explain why he was out of class so he hid behind a conveniently placed notice board propped on the side of the wall. He peeped out of his hiding place and saw a boy with jet black hair wearing a blue cape. The boy stopped and looked around. Charlie retreated further into his hiding place. When he was sure the boy wasn't looking he looked out again. The boy was walking straight into a wall. Was he crazy?

Just before he walked into the wall a change came over him. His body shimmered his hair turned white and he disappeared right into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hypnotist

During the run round the garden Charlie told Fidelio about the ghost boy.   
"He must be endowed…" Fidelio said with a thoughtful frown on his face.   
"Maybe he's the boy that my aunts want on their side…." Charlie said.

"We can't let that happen." Said a voice behind them. The boys turned round to see Gabriel walking up to them with a determined look in his eyes. Charlie decided that Olivia or Emma had told him about the boy they were discussing.

" I think I know who he is." Gabriel said as they started jogging again. I think It's Jason Phantasias. He came up to his Piano lesson was still packing. He seemed strange he looked at me and I felt as if I was disappearing….

"You don't think they've got to him already?" Fidelio said with an edge of anxiety in his voice.

"It's hard to tell…" Charlie pondered

"I don't think that they could have him already…"

"Maybe Manfred…." Gabriel cut off as he looked to his right.

"Look!" He hissed. The other boys looked round and saw the flame cats darting into a hedge.

"What are they here for…." Charlie asked.

"I don't know…." Gabriel said. He started jogging in the direction of the cats.

"Only I intend to find out" The other two boys followed him. When the boys reached where they saw the flame cats they were waiting for them.

"I think they want us to follow them." Charlie murmured. The boys followed the cats back into the school. Strangely no one seemed to notice them. Charlie put it down to the cats powers. The cats led them to the music cloak room. Where the boys could hear voices.

"I just want to go outside." One said

" I just want to go outside, Sir" The other who Charlie identified as Manfred. There were footsteps and a scuffle It seemed that the boy who's voice they had heard had tried to make a break for it. Only Manfred had stopped him.  
"Look at me Phantasias!" Manfred shouted. The boy struggled only stopped when his eyes met Manfred's. Charlie edged his head round the bottom of the door. Jason was was looking directly into Manfred's eyes. Manfred was looking into Jason's only he was sweating. He seemed to be having trouble Hypnotizing him. Charlie at his feet. The flame cats were staring at Manfred as well. After another minute Manfred stopped looking Jason's eyes. Charlie suddenly realized that this boy must be able to Resist Manfred. Or maybe Manfred couldn't hypnotize anymore…. The cats mewed as this thought crossed his mind. Manfred couldn't believe it. He couldn't even hypnotize this boy. His power was gone…. He screamed in a blind rage and aimed a punch right at Jason's head.


End file.
